Trust No One
by DeceptiveNature
Summary: Agent Mulder hunts down Alex Krycek after finding his father dead. Post after "Anasazi". Complete.


**Author's Words**: After watching X FILES Season Two episode "Anasazi", the closure of the Season, this idea blossomed. This episode had my heart going the entire time and I swear I was at the edge of my seat. I adored the small fight between Mulder and Skinner, and the fact Mulder goes after Krycek and questions his father's death. So, from those events, I decided I wanted to write something like this. I prefer Mulder and Scully to be together so there is a hint of their relationship at the end, but nothing heavy. It is a Chris Carter tease, ha.

**Title**: Trust No One  
**Summary**: Agent Mulder hunts down Alex Krycek after finding his father dead. Post after "Anasazi".  
**Disclaimer**: Chris Carter is the godly genius, not me.

_Trust No One_

Mulder raked a hand through his tousled hair. He was sitting in his car, just staring at nothing in particular. His muscles were tense and his jaw was set tight. Scully had let Krycek get away and shot his arm to hell. He had forgotten what just one bullet can do to you. He knew she was probably trying to reach him and pondering what he could possibly be up to next, but he couldn't let her find him. He was already putting her job in jeopardy and she probably thought he was crazy anyway. Everyone thought he was crazy right now.

Sweating now, he closed his eyes and took a steady breath. He knew he was terribly ill and should have stayed in Scully's apartment, but he needed to find Krycek. He couldn't let him get away with what he did. He should have known Krycek was a traitor; the enemy. From the very first moment they met, he should have known something was unusual about him and that he'd eventually be betrayed by the man he had once called, "partner".

When Mulder opened his eyes, his heart quickened when he saw a flash of headlights in the rear view mirror. A car came crashing right into the back of his car and jerked his entire body forward. Thankfully, his seat belt prevented any real damage, but his arm burned where he had gotten shot. Gritting his teeth, he squinted his eyes and tried to see if the driver was alright. The driver looked to be alright as they removed their seat belt slowly. They were checking their self before they looked ahead and met Mulder's eyes. Mulder almost literally growled when he saw Krycek, but Krycek was completely surprised to see he had hit Mulder.

Krycek scrambled to get from his car and began running. Mulder moved on adrenaline, forcing his car door open and chasing after him with the door left unclosed. Every movement he made caused his arm to sting, but he wasn't letting Krycek get away. Not this time. He didn't know who killed his father, but he had a good feeling it was Krycek. He also needed answers about everything. He needed the truth.

The chase was like any other chase. Krycek had yet to pull his gun on Mulder and Mulder was sort of thankful for that fact. Scully had taken his gun overnight to see if the bullets matched to the ones fired at her in his apartment. She didn't believe him and it hurt to know that. He should have known better though. She had always been there to debug him, to keep him in his proper place. He couldn't help feel after all that they had been through, that she had grown to be his partner because she wanted to, not because she had to. He felt that below all the scientific reasoning, she truly wished to believe like he did.

Having chased Krycek into a childrens' playground, he ducked behind a tree when the man turned with his gun drawn. Krycek was breathing heavily, his eyes jumping back and forth as he desperately tried to find Mulder's figure through the darkness. Krycek slowly began to lower his gun, thinking he had lost the other man. He knew Scully shot him, so it could be very possible Mulder had given out early in the chase without him even knowing.

Taking a moment to rest, Krycek titled his head back and up to the sky as he closed his eyes, but was suddenly shoved to the ground. Mulder had hit him hard from the left and both men rolled once before Mulder positioned himself on top and began punching Krycek like a mad man. Only this time, Scully was not there to interrupt. Blood stained his knuckles as they continuously collided with Krycek's face. The man eventually cried out and gave up on trying to force Mulder off of him. Instead, he covered his face with his hands.

Mulder looked up and saw Krycek's gun resting on the freshly mowed grass and grabbed it, pressing the cold medal to the man's head. "Did you kill my father?" Mulder yelled at him, knowing that was all he could truly think about at this moment. Krycek made no sound, but continued to hide beneath his hands. "Look at me!" Mulder growled and with his free hand, grabbed one of Krycek's hands and forced it away from his face. The half of Krycek's face he could see, was dirtied with blood and sweat. Krycek removed his other hand from his face and shoved at Mulder's chest, but the other man didn't budge. Knowing he was defeated, Krycek just let his arm fall limp and stared up at Mulder with cold eyes.

Mulder was breathing uncontrollably, his chest rising and falling fast. "Did...you...kill him?" He asked slowly and through gritted teeth, the gun still pressed firmly to Krycek's head. Krycek, with a sore jaw, forced a cruel smile to appear and said, "You're too easy_ Fox_. My men are probably watching you right now. If you so much as think to shoot me, they will-"Save it. If they wanted me dead and you alive, they would have already rescued you." Mulder countered fast, spitting in the man's face. Krycek took the unfriendly notion and just stared at him, truly becoming afraid that Mulder was right about his men not coming to his rescue.

"I should have known better than to trust someone like you. You just reek of "dishonesty". Do you take pleasure in being who you are, _Alex_?" Mulder hissed. Krycek actually shivered when Mulder called him by his first name, but it was only to repay the favor. "Do you take pleasure in being you, Mulder? You can't just simply live your life and forget about the X FILES. The truth is out there, but it isn't for you to see or know. No one is supposed to see or know." Krycek croaked, feeling his entire form going numb beneath the man's weight above him.

Mulder knew he was trying to get the best of him and he pressed the gun harder into the man's head, receiving a pained grunt. "The truth is what needs to be known, you fool. How can we live our lives based around lies? The public deserves to know more. If they don't know now, the future will fall. Many will die. And it will all be a fight for survival in the end." Mulder said. Krycek just stared up at him, at a loss for words. He considered what "Spooky" had to say, knowing that Mulder was probably right. He mentally slapped himself in the head for even thinking Mulder was right, but the man knew how to get his point across.

"_Fox_..." Krycek began softly. Mulder's eyes widened a bit when he heard how quiet and understanding Krycek's tone had become. Truthfully, it scared him. He pressed the gun into his head again and quickly said, "Stop calling me that. It sickens me to hear you even dare to say my-"I..." Krycek caught him off. Both men just stared at each other. Krycek was scared, because he had cut Mulder's sentence short to tell the truth. To reveal everything on this childrens' playground. Mulder was also scared, wondering why Krycek was behaving this way suddenly.

Krycek's eyes fluttered shut and he played as if he had gone unconscious. Mulder shook him. "Alex!_ Alex_, wake up!" He shouted at the other man and he removed the gun from his head. But just as he did that, he was knocked in the back of the head and he fell unconscious against Krycek. The last thing he heard was the shuffle of movement and low voices.

-o-

He didn't know how long it had been before he was discovered, but he found himself awakening in Scully's arms. "Mulder!" She exclaimed at his slight movement and she hugged him closer. It was only then, did he realize she was beginning to cry. "Scully..." he whispered quietly, glad to be in her arms. "Is he...?" He began and she knew he must have been talking about Krycek. "He must have been found before you, because you were found alone." She whispered as she began to slightly rock him in her arms, pressing her face into his tousled hair. She smiled as she closed her eyes, saying, "I figured you had gone after him again..."

Mulder forced a small smile. "You know me better than anyone, Scully." And he settled into her arms again and closed his eyes too, knowing he would be safe in her arms. Scully kissed his hair and just held him, turning her head to the side so she could rest it against his. She knew he was upset that Krycek had escaped him again, but she hoped he didn't think it was her. She had spent the entire night trying to get a hold of him and finally decided to look for him herself, but a local citizen had discovered his body before she did and reported it to the FBI. He had been rushed into medical care and was resting in the hospital. She watched over him the entire time, knowing there was nowhere else she'd rather be. That morning, she had come in and found a spot on the bed to sit next to him as he rested. Eventually, she had pulled him into her lap and held onto him, waiting for when he would wake.

Unbeknown to the two agents, Skinner watched them from outside the door. He wanted to check on Mulder. He figured Scully would be with him. Unconsciously, he pressed two fingers to the side of his lips, feeling where Mulder had punched him. He honestly could say he deserved it, but never did he expect one of his best agents to turn on him like that. He knew Mulder and Scully were both in danger, but didn't know how much of their trust he had anymore. He knew they were wise with who they trusted, but as the saying went, "Trust no one."


End file.
